Misunderstood Intentions
by echoingsouls
Summary: They weren't sure why she was even mad, they were only trying to keep her innocence from being tainted. Damn that Mikoshiba. seigou, bro!fic


**Rating: ****T**

**Summary: **_They weren't sure why she was even mad, they were only trying to keep her innocence from being tainted. Damn that Mikoshiba. __ bro!fic + seigou _

**a/n: **_ehehehe just because I like this idea and seigou makes me cry, enjoy dollfaces._

* * *

_Idiots, they were all idiots, but she supposed that would never change._

* * *

"And did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

The five boys shook their heads, "No."

"You guys are insane, I can't believe you," she snapped, "I should make you train until your arms fall off!"

They weren't sure where they went wrong, they thought they were doing the right thing. Hell, thinking clearly they _were _doing the right thing so she shouldn't even be yelling at them to begin with, or at least that's what they believed.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world, Gou," Rin grumbled, his eyes remaining glued to the floor.

"Onii-chan!" she snapped.

"It wasn't a big deal, Gou-chan," Nagisa tried to explain, "you see we just wanted to protect your maiden hood."

"It's Kou," she stomped her foot, "damn it, you guys are making me even angrier."

"I don't see why we're being punished," Haru spoke up, albeit not as loud.

And truth be told none of them understood why she was so angry about the situation. They were only trying to help her out, if anything, they were trying to preserve that sweet innocence of hers, nothing more.

"What you guys did was unforgivable!"

Makoto cleared his throat as he looked at her, trying his best to pick the corrects words to keep the bomb from completely blowing up, "d-don't be mad."

Apperantely those were not the correct words to use.

The girl seethed as she looked at them with narrowed eyes, "you're lucky I haven't murdered you."

The boys tried their best to keep themselves from looking fearful, she'd eat them alive if she noticed the fear her words evoked. Even Haru was trying desperately to keep up his indifference act because showing any sign of emotion would be the end of the world for them.

In all honesty they weren't sure why she was upset, it wasn't anything they haven't done before. She should've been used to them chasing away any possible suitors, it was something they did daily and she never once yelled at them like she was yelling now.

But then again this time they hadn't actually chased away the suitor, no, this time they just made their date end in a pretty bad way.

* * *

_"You're doing what?"_

_"Going on a date with Mikoshiba-kun," Gou replied fixing her hair. _

_"You can't go out with that boy," Rin scoffed. _

_"He's older than you, Onii-chan," she mumbled as she placed on her hair tie. _

_"I forbid it, Gou!" he snapped._

_"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes._

_"It's good you understand," he smirked, "now why don't we just catch a movie since you look nice a-"_

_Before he got to finish she had stood up and twirled around in her summer dress. She looked absolute beautiful and that itself had red sirens blaring in his head, she was going to defy his wishes. _

_"Gou-"_

_Before he got to express his anger the doorbell rang and she giggled as she grabbed her bag and left her room. Rin stood there, finger in the air, ready to lecture her on why she shouldn't be going out dressed like that. _

_He growled as he headed down noticing that she was already gone he looked towards his mom who only shrugged her shoulders. He growled and pulled out his cell making sure to dial quickly, before pressing it to his ear._

_"She's going out with Mikoshiba tonight."_

_And thus their mission had begun._

* * *

"If you are asking us to apologize to that guy we aren't," Rei told her while pushing his glasses up.

"And why not?" she frowned.

"Because," Haru sighed.

"Because why?"

"Because he's trying to taint you," Nagisa told her, "we _saved_ you, Gou-chan."

"Kou."

"That's true," Rin nodded, "boys like that are only looking to devour you."

"Why would he eat Gou-"

"Kou."

"Isn't that called cannibalism?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"It's illegal isn't it?"

"Don't change the subject!" Gou growled.

"I suppose since it's basically murder," Rei frowned.

"No, it's frowned upon, kind of like not liking the water," Haru stated, "or not being able to swim."

"Hey!" Rei frowned.

"Stop it!"

"I see," Nagisa chuckled, "that's cool."

"I don't think murder is cool," Makoto chuckled nervously, "neither will the cops, you shouldn't eat another person..._ever_."

"I wasn't going to eat any-"

"I said stop!" she screeched.

"Oh, sorry, Gou-chan!" Nagisa laughed.

"I said it's Kou!"

* * *

_The five boys looked at the couple before them and frowned._

_"Look at her fraternizing with the enemy," Nagisa commented._

_"To think we let that guy swim with us," Haru frowned._

_"Haru that's not important right now," Makoto sighed._

_Rin leaned forward, "should we stop them?"_

_"I read a book once that explained that if you're spying on someone for a special reason you should wait until you've gotten the information you needed before revealing yourself," Rei told them seriously, "we wouldn't want to hinder the plan."_

_"They're on the move," Haru spoke up._

_They all nodded and began to follow the couple through the busy street. They had chosen to wear masks to conceal their faces so Gou wouldn't know it was them if she saw them, she'd just think they were weirdos walking around in masks. _

_It was a brilliant idea._

_The five boys watched as Mikoshiba told Gou something before he left, the small girl had chosen to sit at one of the tables there. She was looking around, looking as radiant as ever, which gave them more of a reason to get rid of her date._

_"He left her," Haru commented._

_"How rude," Rei frowned, "what if someone kidnaps her."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised," Nagisa told them, "after all, Gou-chan has sex appeal, from what I've seen, she cou-"_

_"Shh," Makoto frowned, "he's coming back!"_

_"That asshole!" Rin growled._

_They watched as the couple shared an ice cream cone and just chatted. They weren't sitting too far apart, which was making the five boys rather nervous, they knew well enough that a lack of distance could end up causing something._

_After a while the couple got up once again. _

_"Come on, guys!" Nagisa pointed to them, "they're on the move."_

_"Okay, just be quiet!" Rei snapped._

_"Yeah, if she catches us she'll kill us," Makoto stated nervously._

* * *

"Are you going to apologize to him?"

They watched nervously as she tapped her foot, it was such an impatient gesture and it almost reminded them of a ticking clock. Except if she was ticking she'd be more of a bomb than a clock.

"No," Haru drawled.

"What if I said you have no option," Gou asked with a growl.

"We are bigger than you are, Gou-"

"Kou," she corrected, "Kou! Kou! _Kou_!"

"We could take you," Nagisa smirked.

She stepped forward causing them to move backwards in fear.

* * *

_The couple had ended up all alone at the dock by the ocean, something that didn't sit well with the five boys that had chased them around._

_"So do we come out now?" Rin asked._

_"We should, it seems that Mikoshiba wants to take advantage of her innocence," Nagisa commented._

_"She doesn't need anyone like that," Haru frowned._

_"How do we approach the situation?" Makoto asked._

_They looked back at the couple and watches as Mikoshiba began to talk, of what they weren't sure, but it had caused Gou to blush bright scarlet. Rin seethed in his place and the other boys continued to watch with a bad feeling settling itself in their stomachs._

_They watched her nod her head frantically before Mikoshiba smiled and before they knew it he was leaning down towards her and she was looking up at him with such innocence, looking timid and lost. _

_That had been the final straw before they charged forward. _

_What happened then was that Rin and Haru picked up Gou and moved out of sight before Rei and Nagisa pushed Mikoshiba into the water, Makoto apologizing after everything happened. _

_They had all sighed in relief as Mikoshiba looked up in disbelief and when Haru and Rin set Gou down the beat down began._

* * *

And it continued for four days, counting today.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Makoto finally spoke.

"No, we didn't," Haru agreed.

"We just wanted to make sure you don't get hurt, Gou-chan," Nagisa smiled up at her.

"That is true," Rei nodded.

"You're my little sister, and to them you're like a little sister too," Rin explained, "the last thing we would want is to see you brokenhearted over some guy."

Gou looked at them carefully before sighing, "I can't stay mad at you guys."

Before she could react they had gotten to their feet and pulled her into a big hug. They all crushed her and told her they were sorry repeatedly, even Haru had repeated the phrase, not as loudly and filled with as much sorrow as everyone else but it was still something.

"See that's better," Rin smiled.

"Yeah, nothing will hurt our Gou-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"We should refrain from doing that again, however," Makoto chuckled.

"All in a days work," Rei smirked.

"I still don't understand why she got angry," Haru mumbled.

"I'm glad," Gou smiled, "but I have something I need to say."

"What?" they all chorused still hugging her tightly.

"Mikoshiba asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Makoto sweat-dropped because he knew exactly what that meant.

Nagisa had begun yelling to the sky about how Gou was going to be tainted.

Haru felt like all the water in the world had been sucked straight out and it wouldn't be returned.

Rei's eye twitched.

And Rin began waving his arms around frantically yelling and trying to get her to explain herself.

Gou sighed, "somethings never change."

* * *

**ES: **_I've actually had this sitting in my flash drive for a while now so I figured the logical thing to do was post it. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. They might have been slightly OOC but I tried to keep them as "natural" as I could. Please drop a review by and let me know what you think!_


End file.
